Jeff The Killer: Spanish To English
'Note: This is a translation of the Spanish version of Jeff The Killer translated via Google Translate. The results are fantastic and hilarious. ' After weeks of unexplained murders, the killer unknown still haunts this place. After few tests have been found, a young woman says that he survived one of the killer attacks and bravely tells his story. Gotosleepnds "I had a bad dream and woke up in the middle of the night," says the young woman: I saw that for some reason the window was open, although I remember that I closed it before I go to bed. I got up and closed it again. Then, I simply got under the sheets, and tried to go back to sleep. It was then when I had a strange feeling, as if someone was watching me. I looked up, and almost jump of the bed. There, in the small ray of light illuminating from the curtains, there was a pair of eyes. They were not normal eyes; they were dark and sinister eyes, were bordered in black, and it just terrified me. At that moment I saw his mouth. A long, so horrendous smile that made all the hairs of the body is erizaran me. ' The figure stood there, looking at me. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, said it. A simple sentence, but told in a way that only a madman could do it, he told me: "Go to sleep." A cry escaped me, that it will bring a knife. His goal was my heart, jumped on top of my bed, but I defended me. Gave him a kick, the hit me, I fastened and tried to touch me. It was then when my father entered. The man conceded him the knife, which came on the shoulder of my father. The man probably would have ended with him, if one of the neighbours had not alerted the police. The police headed towards the parking lot and ran to the door. The man turned and ran down the Hall. I heard a noise, as if a glass had been broken. When I came out of my room, I saw that the window was facing the back of my house had broken. I looked only to see it disappear in the distance. I can assure you one thing, I will never forget that face, those cold eyes and that psychotic smile, they will never come out of my head. The police is still in the search for this man. If you see someone who fits the description of this story, please contact your local police department. Well, you know that it is what makes Jeff, but... Why does it? To find out, we will have to go back a bit more in the past. eff and his family had just moved into a new neighborhood. His father had gotten a promotion at work, and they thought it would be better to live in one of those houses of "fantasia". However, Jeff and his brother Liu could not complain is. While they desempacaban one of his neighbors, he went through there. "Hello", she said: "I'm Barbara, live on the other side of the street, just wanted to introduce myself and my son," turn and called his son. "Billy, here are our new neighbors" Billy said hello and ran back to play in his backyard. "Well," said the mother of Jeff, "I am Margaret, this is my husband, Peter, and my two sons, Jeff and Liu." Each of them arose, and then Barbara invited them to your child's birthday. Jeff and his brother tried to protest, but her mother told Barbara that he would love them. When Barbara finally was Jeff asked her mother. "MOM, why invite us to a children's Party? If you have not noticed it, I am no longer a child more."" Jeff"says his mother:"we just moved here, we must show that we want to spend time with our neighbors, now let's this party and that is definitive". Jeff tried to protest, but stopped, knowing that he can not do anything. Whenever her mother said something, it was definitive. Jeff goes to his room and drops it on his bed. He will lie there looking at his roof when suddenly has a strange sensation. It is not so much a pain but... it's a strange feeling. He ignores it and mistakes him for just a feeling randomly. The next day, Jeff walking down the stairs for breakfast and prepare for school. While I was sitting there, eating your breakfast, once again has that feeling. This time was stronger, it gave him a headache, as a slight pull, but once again, she ignored him. He and Liu finished his breakfast, went to the stop of bus. They were waiting for a bus and then, suddenly, a boy on a skateboard jump over them, only a few centimeters above their knees. Both jump in surprise. "Hey! What the heck?" The boy fell and turned towards them. He kicked the skateboard and caught it with his hands. The guy seems to be close to twelve, one year younger than Jeff. It carries a slightly torn blue jeans and Aeropostal shirt. "Well, well, well." It seems we have a bit of new meat." Suddenly, are the other two guys. One of them is super slim and the other is huge. "Well, since you're new here, I'd like to introduce ourselves, there is Keith and he is Troy. And I said to the guy, I'm Randy. Now, for all the children in this neighborhood there is a small price for the passage, if it is that I understand." Liu stood up, ready to hit the boy, when his two friends pulled a knife to him. "I expected them to be more cooperative, but it seems that we have to do it the hard way." The boy was approached by Liu, and takes the wallet from his pocket, Jeff tivo that feeling again, now, is truly strong, a burning sensation, it gets up but Liu makes gestures to bring it back to sit, Jeff ignores it and gets close to the boys. "Listen to me well small punk, return the wallet to my brother or otherwise..." Randy put his wallet in his pocket and pulls out the knife. "Ah yes?" And what are you doing?"said Randy in a mocking voice, while passing the knife front face of Jeff. Jeff a fast moving takes Randy doll and breaks it, Randy gave a terrible cry and Jeff took the knife from his hand. Troy and Keith got scared and tried to flee, but Jeff is too fast. Throws to Randy to the ground and he lashes out against Keith, it stabs him in the arm. Keith is removed the knife and lets it fall to the floor, Keith falls to the ground screaming. Troy runs, but Jeff manages to reach it, does not need even the knife. He only gave shock Troy directly in the stomach with all his strength. As it falls, troy vomits everything. Liu can not do anything but look with awe at Jeff. "Jeff, how?", that's all that Liu said. They see the bus coming and know that they will be blamed for the whole thing. So they begin to run as fast as possible. While they run, look back and can see the bus driver ran to Randy and others. When Jeff and Liu arrived at the school, they dared not to tell what happened. All they do is sit and listen. Liu thought his brother had just hit a few guys, but Jeff knew that it was something more. It was something frightening, the feeling of being powerful, the need of hurting someone.' liked how it sounded, but he could not help to feel happy. I felt this strange feeling disappeared, and remained away throughout the day. When he arrived home his parents asked him how was your day, to what Jeff said with a somewhat discouraged voice: "it was a wonderful day. The next morning, he heard that he was called to your door. He stepped down to find two police officers at the door and her mother looking at him with a look of anger. " Jeff, these officers tell me that you atacaste to three children, was not a normal fight, and that they were stabbed. Jeff's gaze fell to the ground, showing his mother that was true. Jeff replied quickly to his mother: "MOM, were they who attacked us, and Liu". "Son," said one of the policemen, "we found three boys, two stabbed and one has a bruise in the stomach, we have several witnesses who saw them running away from the scene. Now, what say that? "." Jeff knew it was useless. He could say that he and Liu had been attacked by them, but there was no evidence that it wasn't them who attacked first. You could not say that they were not fleeing, because to tell the truth if they did. So Jeff could not defend itself or Liu. "Son, called your brother." Jeff could not do it, since it was he who hit to all children. "Lord..." Was I." Said Jeff, "I was who attacked children, Liu tried to stop me, but couldn't." The police looked at his partner and both were surprised. "Well, kid, it seems that you waiting a year in prison..." "Wait!" shouted Liu. Everyone was surprised to see him with a knife. Officers took out their weapons and pointed to Liu. "Wait please, don't shoot, Jeff is innocent I did everything, I lost control, hit me a little those punks and I was angry." I have the marks to prove it." He lifted his shirt to reveal wounds and bruises, as if it had been in a fight. "Son, just leave the knife", the official said. Liu raised the knife and let it fall to the floor. He raised his hands and approached the officers. "No, I was Liu, I Lo I did!" said Jeff with tears running down her face. "Huh?, poor brother, trying to take the blame for what I did" said Liu. Police took Liu to the patrol. "Liu, tell them I went I tell you, I was who hit children!" The mother of Jeff laid his hands on her shoulders. "Jeff, please, you don't have to lie, we know that it was Liu, you can stop you." Jeff observes helplessly how patrol takes Liu inside. A few minutes later, the father of Jeff stops into the driveway, sees the face of Jeff and knows that something is wrong. "Son, son, what happens? '' Jeff may not respond. His vocal cords are strained by crying. On the other hand, the mother of Jeff carries his father inside, to break the ice with the bad news, Jeff stays out and cries into the driveway. After an hour, Jeff returns to entering the House, only to see that their parents are sad and disappointed. You can look them. It just goes to sleep, trying that whole thing disappear from his mind. Several days went by without news about Liu. There are no friends to hang out. Nothing but sadness and guilt. At least until Saturday, when Jeff woke up and saw his mother with a happy face. "Jeff, today is the day" he says while it opens the curtains and the light illuminates the room Jeff. "What, what day is today?" asked Jeff ungraciously. "Today is the birthday of Billy," replied his mother, Jeff wakes up quickly and answered: "Mama, you must be kidding, right?" "How can expect to go to a party after..." There is a long pause. "Jeff, we both know what happened. I believe that this party could be that illuminates the past few days. Now, get dressed." Jeff's mother leaves the room and low to prepare. Jeff struggles to get up, really has no mood to do so. Choose randomly a shirt and a pair of jeans and down the stairs. He sees his mother and father dresses very formally, his mother a dress and her father in a suit. Think, why use elegant clothes for the feast of a child? "Son, is that what you're going to use?" "Better go and look for something else" says the mother of Jeff, avoiding the feeling of screaming and hiding it with a smile. "Jeff, at this party have to go well dressed, if you want to cause a good impression." says his father. Jeff starts to Growl and back up to his room. "I have nothing elegant clothes!" shouts down the stairs. "You only have to choose something." says his mother. Look to your around but not find anything 'elegant'. Her wardrobe is a pair of dress pants black for special occasions. Jeff can't find a shirt that I agreed. Look to your around, and found only prints and striped shirts. None of them goes with dress pants. Finally meets a hoodie white, lying on a Chair and gets it. He falls down the stairs to tell his parents that is ready. "That is what win?" asked his parents. His mother look at your watch. "Oooh, there's no time to change, let's go at once" and cross the street to the home of Billy and Barbara.tocan at the door and get Barbara along with her parents, who invite them to spend, while walking inside the House can appreciate there is only adults, no children. "The guys are in the yard, Jeff... do you think if you're going to meet some of the children?" said Barbara. Jeff walks out of a courtyard filled with children. They are running in jeans suits and one soar to another with plastic pistols. Jeff only stays standing watching them play, suddenly a guy approaches him and gives him a toy gun and a hat. "Hey, don't want to play?", he says. "Ah, I don't believe, that is for kids, I'm too old for these things." The guy look at it with a face of rare pupfish. The child says "Please". "Okay", said Jeff. You put the hat and begins to pretend to shoot children. At first you think that it is completely ridiculous, but then you start to feel that it's really fun. It may not be something super cool, but this is the first time he has done something that is out of its mind to Liu. So play with the kids for a while, until you hear a noise. It is a strange noise like wheel. Then, something hit it. When it reacts, go to Randy, Troy, and Keith, all jump the fence on their skateboards. Jeff dropped the toy gun and hat is removed. Randy looks at Jeff with a burning hatred.' "Hello Jeff, have some issues outstanding." says Randy. Jeff sees his nose bruised because of the coup of the object that threw him. "I think we're at hand, after all beat them all you... are a shit!" replied Jeff. Randy has a look of anger on his face. "Oh, no, not there is a way that I win, all forms pateare you your ass now." Randy is released on Jeff. The two fall to the ground. Randy hit Jeff in the nose, and Jeff grabs him by the ears and gives head. Jeff pushes Randy away from him and both are standing. The children screamed and ran to their parents who were still inside the House.' Troy and Keith take out guns from their pockets and shout: better that no one interrupted us. Randy pulls out a knife and stabs Jeff in his shoulder. Jeff screams and falls to his knees. Randy starts to kick him in the face. After three kicks Jeff grabs her foot and twisting it, Randy falls to the ground. Jeff gets up and walks toward the back door, but Troy grabs it. "Do you need help?" Troy tells Randy. Takes Jeff by the neck and throw it into the courtyard, when Jeff comes to stand, receives a kick by Randy, the repeat this several times until Jeff begins coughing blood. "Go Jeff, fight with me!" it takes Jeff and throws it into the kitchen. Randy sees a bottle of vodka on the table and breaks the glass over the head of Jeff. "Fight!" shouts Randy, while again throw to Jeff in the living room. "We're going Jeff, look at me!" Jeff looks, with his face full of blood up. "I was that got your brother was a prison, and now just going to sit here and let that you rot there for a whole year!" "You should be ashamed you!!" Jeff starts to rise. "Oh, finally! It seems that you already like to fight!" Jeff is at his feet, vodka with blood on his face. Once again it has that strange feeling, which had not felt for a while. "At long last, come on up!" Randy says as he runs toward Jeff.' At that moment something happens inside Jeff. His mind is destroyed, all rational thought is gone, all he can do is to kill. He grabs Randy and throws him to the ground, gets on top of him and hit him directly in the heart. Hit makes the heart of Randy stops. Randy begins to Pant as he tries to take a breath. Jeff takes a hammer that was about, and blow after blow, ends with Randy, blood flows from your body, until you take a last breath and dies. All the world is watching Jeff now. Parents, children crying, even Troy and Keith. While easily broken with his gaze, they decide to aim their guns toward Jeff. Jeff see cannons pointing at it, runs towards the stairs. While running, Troy and Keith open fire... each lost shot. Jeff comes up running the stairs.' Hey Troy, and Keith while chasing it. They apparently already left to escape their last rounds of bullets. Jeff gets into the bath. Take the towel rack and start the wall. Troy and Keith come armed with knives to the bathroom.' Troy tries to stab Jeff, it dodges it and hit it hard on face with shelf. Troy gets all stiff and now the only thing left is Keith.' He is more agile than Troy, but while he was dodging the blows of Jeff, Keith dropped the knife, Jeff grabbed by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Which made, a container of bleach that was on the top shelf, fell upon them. The two burned and both began to cry. Jeff dried her eyes what could. He again took the towel rack, and with it hit Keith in the head. As he lay there, bleeding, a sinister smile escaped. "What is so funny?" asked Jeff. Keith took out a lighter and lit it. 'What is funny,"he said"is that you are covered with the bleach and alcohol."' Keith pulled the igniter on Jeff. As soon as the flame came into contact with him, the flames ignited the alcohol in the vodka. While burned you alcohol, bleach bleached skin. Jeff let out a terrible scream. Tried to extend the fire, but it did nothing, alcohol had become a hell in it. He ran down the Hall, and fell down the stairs. Everyone started to cry to see Jeff, now a man in flames, lying on the ground, almost dead. The last thing Jeff saw was their mother and other parents trying to extinguish flames. It was then when he lost consciousness.' When Jeff woke up I had a cast wrapped around his face. I could not see anything, but it felt another plaster on his shoulder, and points throughout the body. He tried to get up, but he realized that there was a tube in his arm, and when he tried to get up he fell, a nurse rushed to help him. "I don't think that you can get out of bed still." he said to put him back in his bed and to reinsert the tube. Jeff sat there, without vision or idea of what their environment was. Finally, after a few hours, he heard his mother. "Love, are you well?" he asked. Jeff could not answer, his face was covered, and he was unable to speak. "Honey, I have great news. After all witnesses told police what happened at the party, they decided to let Liu go." This made Jeff almost jump of the bed, stopping half way, recalling the tube coming out of his arm. "He will be here tomorrow and then the two will be able to be together again." His mother hugged him and said goodbye. The next couple of weeks were those in which Jeff was visited by his family. Then came the day that his bands were to be removed. His family was there to see him, they waited until he was removed last cover bandage in his face. "We are going to hope for the best," said the doctor. Quickly pulled the last band, exposing the face of Jeff.' The mother of Jeff gave shouts to see his face. Jeff noticed the frightened faces of Liu and his father "what? What happened to my face?"said Jeff. It rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the cause of the distress. His face. Is... It's horrible. His lips were burned, now seem to be a deep shade of red. The skin on his face became a pure white, and its scorched hair changed from Brown to black. Little by little, he put his hand on his face. It felt like a kind of leather. He turned to look at his family and then again looked in the mirror. "Jeff," said Liu, "it's not so bad..." "It is not that bad?" said Jeff, "it's perfect!" His family was completely surprised. Jeff started laughing uncontrollably, his parents noticed that his hands were shaking. "Uh ... Jeff, are you okay?" "Being well? I have never been happier! Ha Ha Ha Ha jaaaaaa, look at me, this face blends seamlessly with me!" I could not stop laughing. He rubbed his face as he looked in the mirror. Why he behaved well? Well, you will recall that when Jeff feuded with Randy something in her mind, her sanity broke. Now he stood as a killing machine insane, however, his parents did not know. "Doctor" Jeff's mother said, "Is my son ... Well, you know, in your head?" "Oh yes, this behavior is typical of patients who have had large amounts of painkillers. If your behavior does not change in a few weeks, I bring him back here, and we will do a psychological test. '' "Oh, thank you doctor." Jeff's mother approached him and said: "Jeff, honey, it's time to go." Jeff looks away from the mirror, his face still forms a crazy smile. "Oh mother, ha ha, jaaaaaaaaaaaa!" his mother took him by the shoulder and led him to take his clothes. "This is what he had," said the lady at the desk. Jeff's mother looked down only to see black slacks and white sweatshirt carrying his child. Now they were clean of blood. Jeff's mother took him to his room and made him put his clothes. Then they left, not knowing that this would be his last day of life. Later that night, Jeff's mother awoke to a sound that came from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was crying. Gradually he came to see what it was. When she looked in the bathroom I saw a horrible sight. Jeff had taken a knife and had carved a smile on his cheeks. "Jeff, what are you doing?" He asked his mother. Jeff looked at her mother. "I could not keep smiling mom. It hurt after a while, now I can smile forever. " Jeff's mother noticed her eyes surrounded by black. "Jeff your eyes!" His eyes were seemingly eyelids would not close. "I could not see my face, I got tired and my eyes began to close, I burned my eyelids, now I can always see ... My new face" Jeff's mother began to recede slowly, seeing that her son was going crazy. "What about Mom? Am I not beautiful? " "Yes, son," his mother said "Yes you are, let me go find Dad, so you can see your beautiful face." She ran into the room and shook Jeff's father. "My love, takes the gun ....." He stopped when he saw Jeff in the doorway with a knife. "Mommy, I lied." That's the last thing Jeff said, before running towards them only to gut them. His brother Liu jerked awake by a noise. She heard nothing more, so I just closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. When I was on the border of sleep, I had the strange feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up, before he could say something, Jeff's hand covered her mouth. Slowly he raised his knife ready to kill liu. Liu contestamente fight until jeff said: "Shhh go to sleep" Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Translation Category:BPotM Winners Category:Engwish